Bardock VS Darth Vader
For_the_biggest_of_cats.png|RatedMforMario VaderVSBardock.png|SuperSayian2Link Bardock vs Vader Gog Fix.png|Gogeta46power Vader_vs_bardock.png|Pistashio TV Description Star Wars VS Dragon Ball Z! These two villains had huge fighting potential and for years they reluctantly served under a Galactic Tyrant. They then saw the error of their ways and tried to kill the Galactic Tyrant and ended up dying in the process but not before fathering powerful sons who would carry on their legacy! Who will win? Who will die? Interlude Wiz: Every father should ideally act as a positive role model for their children, but these two fathers did exactly the opposite and killed hundreds of innocent beings in the name of a Galactic Tyrant. Boomstick: But thanks to their sons, they were eventually able to see the error of the ways and attempted to destroy the Galactic Tyrant who they previously served, but ended up dying in the process. Bardock, the father of Goku and Raditz. Wiz: And Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith and father of Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia. Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick! Wiz: And it’s our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out would win a DEATH BATTLE! Bardock can See the Future in DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Planet Vegeta, home of the race of warriors called Saiyans. While the Planet was ruled over by its royal family, along with its elite and middle classes, the majority of it’s population was made up of lower class warriors, who conquered planets in the name of the galactic tyrant, King Cold and his son, Frieza. Boomstick: And one of these lower class warriors was Bardock, who led a team of other lower class warriors to kick the crap out of various civilisations and planets that Cold and Frieza couldn’t be bothered to deal with themselves. Wiz: Despite his team being fairly successful in battle, Bardock was forced on multiple occasions to step in to save the life of his fellow teammate, Gine, who was unsuited to a life of violence. Eventually they’d fall in love and have two children together, Raditz and Kakarot. Boomstick: A.k.a. Radish and Carrot, because Toryiama likes his vegetables! Wiz looks at Boomstick with a confused look on his face. Boomstick: What? Wiz: ‘Sighs’ Anyway, due to Goku’s origin story being changed over the years, Bardock’s own story takes two different paths. Boomstick: In Dragon Ball Minus and the Broly movie, Bardock took a page out of Jor-El’s book and him and Gine sent Kakarot to the Planet Earth, in order to save him from being destroyed by Frieza, when he suspected that the dictator was planning to destroy Vegeta. Bardock then ended up being engulfed in Frieza’s supernova, whilst trying to stop the tyrant from destroying his home planet and his story ended there. ''' Wiz: However, in the original timeline things turned out slightly different for the father of Goku. After being granted the gift of foresight by the last surviving inhabitant of Planet Kanessa, Bardock started receiving visions of Planet Vegeta’s destruction and of his son Kakarot defeating the emperor in battle. '''Boomstick: Long story short, Bardock’s squad was killed by Frieza’s men, Bardock tried to convince the other Sayians that Frieza was planning to destroy Vegeta, failed to do this and then flew towards Frieza and men like a maniac, before getting caught in Frieza’s supernova and dying along with the rest of the Sayian race. Wiz: Oddly enough, Bardock wasn’t actually killed when he got caught in the supernova and got sent back in time in mysterious circumstances, before killing Frieza’s ancestor, Lord Chilled and supposedly becoming the first Super Sayian in the process. Boomstick: Bardock is strong enough to kill Frieza’s and Chilled’s soldiers with ease, has a power level stronger than Nappa, the Sayian army Commander-in-Chief and is comparable to Frieza’s First Form in his base form. Wiz: He’s fast enough to blitz Chilled and fly up from Planet Vegeta’s surface into its atmosphere within seconds and was durable enough to survive getting betean up by Chilled, Dodoria’s squad and Dodoria himself and survived Frieza’s supernova before being sent back in the past. Boomstick: While Bardock is a skilled hand-to-hand fighter, like all Dragon Ball characters, he can harness and use his ki energy to fly and pull off a variety of unique attacks. Wiz: The Full Power Energy Wave is a ki attack launched from the palm of Bardock’s hand, the Flip Shoot is an alternative version of the move where Bardock performs a flip before using it, the Rebellion Trigger is another energy attack and the Super Energy Wave Volley is where Bardock launches several ki attacks at his opponent simultaneously. Boomstick: Goku’s Daddy also likes to combine physical strikes with his ki attacks to form techniques such as the Rebellion Spear, where Bardock rams into his opponents before punching them, the Heat Phalanx, where he attacks the opponent with a heated punch and the Vortex Crusher a spinning attack that is followed by an elbow to the opponent’s head. Man, I wish my Daddy taught me some amazing fighting moves before he, you know, left... ' Wiz ignores Boomstick. Wiz: His ultimate attack is the Final Spirit Cannon, where he charges a powerful energy attack in his hand before flinging at his opponent. Also, if Bardock’s base form isn’t strong enough to defeat a particular opponent, then he can use the Power Ball technique to create an artificial moon to transform into his giant Great Ape form. In this form his power increases ten fold and he is able to shoot laser beams from his mouth and crush his opponents with his sheer size. Unlike most lower class warriors, Bardock has full control of his Great Ape form, but cannot speak normally while in the form and can only grunt in it. '''Boomstick: As mentioned before, Bardock has achieved the form of Super Sayian which gives him a 50X power increase and enabled him to easily defeat Lord Chilled. But, despite the glowy hair and the huge power increase he gets, Bardock hasn’t had much experience using the Super Sayian form and would therefore still experience the considerable stamina drain and anger problems that Goku experienced when he first achieved the form. ' Wiz: As a Sayian, Bardock has the ability to receive a Zenkai or power boost whenever he recovers from a life threatening injury, which in theory would allow him to eventually overcome any opponent he faces, as long as he is able to always recover from his injuries. Bardock is a highly and independent skilled warrior and while he is willing to kill his opponents in cold blood, he does display a significant amount of humanity, compassion and loyalty to those he cares about. 'Boomstick: Bardock’s power level of 10,000 was significantly stronger than Nappa’s power level and was able to rival King Vegeta’s power level. Bardock also was able to become the first Super Sayian and kill Frieza’s ancestor, Lord Chilled in the process. Additionally, he had the willpower to defeat a squadron of elite warriors on his own, get back up from a powerful attack from Dodoria, travel back to Planet Vegeta and then take on Frieza and his army all on his own whilst being heavily injured. DAMN, he’s definitely one stubborn son of a bitch! ' Wiz: However, this stubbornness also contributes to one of his greatest weaknesses, pride. While his willpower and pride may know no limits, his body does have clear limits and he can be knocked out of his Super Sayian form, if he is injured enough and forced out of his Great Ape form, if his tail is cut off or his Power Ball is destroyed. He can also be taken down with enough force, as shown by how he was left completely helpless when he was consumed by Frieza’s supernova in the Broly movie. 'Boomstick: But despite being overshadowed by his more popular son, with his sheer willpower and vast array of techniques and transformations, Bardock has proven that he is capable of holding his own against and defeating a considerable number of powerful opponents! ' Bardock: "No way! You’ve lived long enough! Actually it’s been too long for my taste! Frieza! Listen up! We quit! All of us! Got it? We don't work for you! We're free! You can find someone else to do your dirty work! Oh yeah, there is one last thing... This is for all the people that we've killed in your name! I wish we were never foolish enough to obey you! Here! Have it!" Darth Vader Forces his Way into Battle! A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, a young boy named Anakin Skywalker was born on the planet, Tatooine. '''And get this, he was the chosen one to destroy the evil dirtbags known as the Sith! So he was trained by Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Jedi master, and Anakin had proven himself to be a true Jedi warrior. But then that jerk Sidious made Anakin go evil and turned him into...Darth Vader... Palpatine: You shall be known as Darth.....Vader. For this fight, we'll be using and analyzing Vader from a mixture and composite of his Legends + OT skills. He's got his favorite Force Choke which pretty much makes anyone, well, choke with the Force! And he doesn't even need to grab them! He also wields a Lightsaber, a giant laser sword that's capable of cutting through anything. His was made especially for him, actually! This handy blade lets him cut through any kind of steel, even melting it! According to our calculations, steel often melts at around 1370 degrees C (2500°F), meaning that the lightsaber is extremley hot! He's also got Force Scream, a scream so strong that it can kill anyone with low durability! How the hell does he do that? He also uses Force Stun, an attack that leaves his opponent paralyzed for a certain amount of time. Force Healing allows him to heal even the most fatal of wounds at a rapid pace. Heck, Force Heal itself is powerful enough to heal someone with punctured lungs and being...cooked alive? Either way, Vader can recover almost instantly when using Force Heal. In fact, a regular human's wounds can recover in 7-10 days, but Vader can recover in mere SECONDS, making Force Heal possible 1000 times faster than the average healing time! Even Wolverine's healing factor can give it a run for it's money! Who knew Vader was so freaking tough?! Vader may be strong physically, but his greatest strength is his manipulation and mental tricks! For example, he has Memory Manipulation, which allows him to access more information about his opponent, like their language and even project his opponent's worst fears! Whoa! Watch out Scarecrow, there's a new fear-projectionist in town! Vader can also bend his opponents to do his own bidding, and even killed a Toydarian, beings famous for their ability to resist mental attacks, by inflicting so much mental pain on it! Vader is badass but he does have a pretty big weakness, like his suit, which makes funny breathing noises and deprives him from sleep, gives him constant itches, and tends to malfunction sometimes. True, and he's way too reliant on his helmet, that without it, he would die from not being able to breathe, but Vader managed to pull off some impressive feats, like defeating Luke in combat once, killing the Toydarian and killing Palpatine, with his last few breaths! At the end of the day, you GOTTA respect the Dark Lord of the Sith! Darth Vader (to Luke Skywalker): There is no escape. Don't make me destroy you. Pre-DEATH BATTLE Credits Credit for the majority of the Bardock info goes to TheScourgeKirb on DeviantArt. DEATH BATTLE! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"Space" Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Alien Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:RatedMforMario Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Alien vs. Cyborg' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series